


ten things

by romanoffrights



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula-centric (Marvel), POV Nebula (Marvel), Probably A Canon Complaint, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffrights/pseuds/romanoffrights
Summary: ten things nebula learns about tony stark.





	ten things

**Author's Note:**

> i hate tony but i couldn't stop thinking about this so sjbshs

After weeks in space together, Nebula knows five basic things about Tony Stark.

1\. His full name is Anthony.

2\. He is married to a woman named Pepper Potts.

3\. He is extremely wealthy in ways Nebula couldn't begin to comprehend.

4\. He is a supposed genius.

5\. He is alive.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

After weeks in space together, Nebula doesn't know five basic things about Tony Stark.

1\. How old is he?

2\. How long has he been married?

3\. Why is he so wealthy?

4\. Does he have any children?

5\. Is he okay?

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

After they are rescued from space, Nebula's questions eventually get answers.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

It takes a while.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Nebula's first question is answered sometime just after they make it to Earth.

She stood at Stark's bedside for a while, staring at him. A pretty blonde woman was on the other side, holding tightly to Tony's hand. Nebula assumes she is Pepper. Tony said a lot about her.

"How old is he?"

Pepper looked up at Nebula for the first time, confusion written on her expression.

"How old is he?" Nebula repeated, "He never answered me when I asked."

"He's about fifty." Pepper said after s moment of silence. Nebula nodded and then she left to find Rocket.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

After weeks in space together and hours on Earth, Nebula knows six basic things about Tony Stark.

1\. His full name is Anthony.

2\. He is married to a woman named Pepper Potts.

3\. He is extremely wealthy in ways Nebula couldn't begin to comprehend.

4\. He is a supposed genius.

5\. He's 'about 50.'

6\. He is alive.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

After they kill Thanos, Rocket and Nebula return everyone back to their respective homes.

The two of them are gonna continue their jobs, with or without the others.

Nebula says goodbye first.

That's where she gets her second question answered.

She's standing at Tony's bedside again. Pepper is outside talking to someone who's names Nebula doesn't know.

She stands there for about five minutes before Tony wakes up.

When he does, he smiles up at Nebula, but has learned to recognize fake smiles Nebula, and that's one of them.

"Hey, Blue."

His voice is rough and scratchy. Nebula scrunches her nose.

"We killed him." She says bluntly, "Thanos. He's dead."

Silence.

"About time."

Nebula smiled half-heartedly.

"Tony, it didn't...we couldn't... the others..." She shook her head. A hand pressed against her shoulder, and it took her a moment to realize it was Tony's.

"That's alright." Stark spoke, but he wore a sad smile, "What were the odds, anyway?" 

Nebula shook her head again. "Me and Rocket are going to leave soon. I wanted to say goodbye."

Tony nodded a bit, and Nebula gave some form of a half smile. 

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

Nebula's gaze wandered over to Pepper, who stood outside still, "How long have you been... together?"

Tony seemed to brighten up almost immediately, and Nebula mentally smiled at that.

"Together as in married?" Tony asked, and Nebula just nodded, "About a year. You should've been there."

Nebula listened to him ramble on about his wedding for thirty minutes.

Then she left.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

After weeks in space together and a day on Earth, Nebula knows seven basic things about Tony Stark.

1\. His full name is Anthony.

2\. He is married to a woman named Pepper Potts.

3\. He is extremely wealthy in ways Nebula couldn't begin to comprehend.

4\. He is a supposed genius.

5\. He's 'about 50.'

6\. He and Pepper have been 'together as in married' for a year.

7\. He is alive.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Funnily enough, it's not even Stark who Nebula gets the answer to her next question from. 

She wasn't even sure how Rocket knew the answer.

"Stark's the son of some billionaire, y'know?" Rocket had said as they seemed to just float through empty space.

"Oh?" Nebula replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. His father made a bunch of weapons, got a bunch of money, something like that. Then Stark took over, and now they're some tech company."

Stark owns a tech company. Makes sense.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

After weeks in space together, a day on Earth, and two days in Space, Nebula knows eight basic things about Tony Stark.

1\. His full name is Anthony.

2\. He is married to a woman named Pepper Potts.

3\. He is extremely wealthy in ways Nebula couldn't begin to comprehend.

4\. He is a supposed genius.

5\. He's 'about 50.'

6\. He and Pepper have been 'together as in married' for a year.

7\. He makes money off technology (used to make it off of weapons).

8\. He is alive.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

It's five years later when they find out they can possibly reverse this all, Nebula doesn't hesitate to find her way back to Earth, neither does Rocket.

They can reverse it all. Nebula can have her friends back- her family back.

When she reunites with Tony, they stare at eachother for a moment.

It doesn't last very long before Tony is enveloping Nebula in a hug.

"Hey, Blue. Miss me?"

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

This is where Nebula gets the answer to her next question.

Tony talks on and on about his daughter. A little girl named Morgan Stark.

"She's brilliant, Nebula."

"She's our future."

"I'd give anything for her, you have no idea."

Nebula thinks she has some idea.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

After weeks in space together, a day on Earth, and five years in space, Nebula knows nine basic things about Tony Stark.

1\. His full name is Anthony.

2\. He is married to a woman named Pepper Potts.

3\. He is extremely wealthy in ways Nebula couldn't begin to comprehend.

4\. He is a supposed genius.

5\. He's 'about 50.'

6\. He and Pepper have been 'together as in married' for a year.

7\. He makes money off technology (used to make it off of weapons).

8\. He has a daughter named Morgan Stark.

9\. He is alive.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

As Nebula watches troops fade to dust in an all too familiar fashion, all she can think is we won we won we won we finally won.

They did it, they finally did it. The others were back- her family was back.

And Nebula couldn't help but stare as she watched her father turn to dust.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

It takes her a minute to realize how exactly they won.

She has to watch the kids who's name she never learned sob to realize how they won. 

She has to watch the man who she'd grown to know as Rhodey hold the kid tightly to realize how they won.

She has to watch Pepper cling to Tony to realize how they won.

They'd won.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Tony's funeral seemed too short.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

After weeks in space together, a day on Earth, five years in space, and a few more days on Earth, Nebula knows nine basic things about Tony Stark.

1\. His full name is Anthony.

2\. He is married to a woman named Pepper Potts.

3\. He is extremely wealthy in ways Nebula couldn't begin to comprehend.

4\. He is a supposed genius.

5\. He's 'about 50.'

6\. He and Pepper have been 'together as in married' for a year.

7\. He makes money off technology (used to make it off of weapons).

8\. He has a daughter named Morgan Stark.

9\. He is not alive.

10\. He never really was okay.


End file.
